Someone to Care For
by kiwiapple6
Summary: Olivia's always wanted a child of her own, but since there is no man in her life, she turns to a different method and Elliot is there to help her. EO of course lol
1. Abigail

**_A/N: Yes, another new story lol sort of AU, but it's going to be EO all the way lol. New episode of Law and Order: SVU in 30 minutes, soooooo excited (=^.^=) lol_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except the names you don't recognize._**

_**Someone to Care For**_

**Chapter 1: Abigail**

Elliot stared at his partner across from his desk. Though, she was staring at her paperwork, Elliot knew her mind was elsewhere. She's been quiet for the last couple of days and seemed anxious for the most part. She looked tired, but even in her tired state Elliot thought she looked beautiful. Since his divorce, two months ago, Elliot wondered if he ever was going to get up the courage to tell her how he really felt.

Elliot watched as her cell phone rang and she anxiously picked it up. He watched as her body tensed and then she furrowed her brows. She sighed as she hung up the phone, but she was still tensed. Before Elliot could question it, she got up and headed for Cragen's office. Elliot sat at his desk impatiently. He wondered what the phone call was about and why it was so important to get Cragen involved.

As Olivia exited Cragen's office she went straight to the roof without a word to Elliot. He started to follow her, but Cragen's voice stopped him.

"Elliot, a minute?" Cragen said from the door to his office.

Elliot sighed really wanting to go check on Olivia, but instead he nodded his head and followed his captain into his office. "What's up?" Elliot questioned.

"You have the rest of the day off."

"What? Why?" Elliot asked afraid that he did something wrong. And then a thought dawned on him. "Did Olivia say something to you?" Elliot asked wondering if that's why Olivia came into Cragen's office.

"Yes, but it's not what you think." Cragen said interjecting Elliot before he could argue something that didn't even matter. "Your partner needs you." Cragen said softly and Elliot became concerned at the soft gaze that was directed at him.

"Is Olivia okay?" Elliot inquired, worried that something was actually wrong with her. With her quietness and distance from him it only added to his worry.

"Just talk to her Elliot."

Elliot nodded his needing no further encouragement to talk to his partner. Pushing open the door to the roof he saw Olivia looking over the roof. Taking slow steps to her, he waited until he was a few feet behind her before he spoke up. "Liv, what's going on?" Elliot asked softly. He heard her suck in some air and then she sighed. "Please talk to me." Elliot pleaded genuinely concerned. He took the few steps towards and gently grabbed her by the shoulders so he could turn her to face her. His gaze softened as he saw tears streaked down her face. "Liv, what is it?"

"El, I'm scared." Olivia said, her voice cracking.

"Of what?" Elliot asked wiping the tears away from her face.

Taking a deep breath, and swallowing the lump in her throat she spoke softly. "About a week ago I filled out the paperwork for an adoption."

"Olivia that's great!" Elliot said knowing that she always wanted a child. But if it was so great, then why the tears? "They didn't turn you down did they?"

"No and that's why I'm scared. Elliot, I have no idea of how to take care of a child. What if I screw up?"

"Liv, you're amazing with kids. There's no way you can mess up. Any child to have you as a parent would be lucky. Plus, the adoption agency must think you are amazing if they accepted your request." Elliot smiled softly.

"Probably because I told them I had a significant other."

"Olivia, you're dating someone?" Elliot asked a frown appearing on his face of the thought of her going out with someone.

"No, I uh…I put your name on the paper." Olivia said avoiding his gaze, afraid of his reaction.

"You did?" Elliot questioned surprised.

"Yeah, I know I should have talked to you about it first but you did say you would help me and I thought it would be okay, but if it's not I can always just take your name off the paper." Olivia said rambling.

"Liv calm down." Elliot smiled. "It's more than okay with me." Elliot said, pleased with the fact that she thought of him.

"El, you will help me right?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Of course I will."

"Thanks." Olivia smiled.

"You're welcome."

"I got to be there by 3? Will you come with me?"

"Didn't even have to ask." Elliot grinned and then looked at his watch to see that if they wanted to be there on time than they had to leave now. "Come on." Elliot said leading her off the roof.

-EO-

Elliot pulled up to an empty parking space at the adoption agency. Getting out of the car, he helped Olivia and led the way into the place.

Walking up to the secretary at the front desk Olivia stated her name. "Hi, I'm Olivia Benson."

"Yes, Ms. Benson. Ms. Katowli will be right with you. In the meantime you and your husband can take a seat." The woman at the desk smiled kindly.

"He's not-"

"Yes thank you." Elliot said interrupting Olivia and then dragging her along to take a seat.

"El, you're not my husband." Olivia said as she took a seat.

"Olivia we're about to have a child together, I would marry you before we have a child." Elliot teased.

"And what makes you think I would marry you?" Olivia teased back. She laughed as he feigned hurt.

"Well, with my good looks why wouldn't you?" Elliot smirked.

Silence settled over them as they waited. Elliot knew Olivia was nervous from her bouncing her leg up and down. "Olivia, there's nothing to be worried about." Elliot said as he put a gentle on her leg and rubbed soothing circles on it.

"You must be Olivia Benson and this must be Elliot Stabler." The lady smiled warmly on the couple. "Hi, I'm Maria Katowli." Elliot and Olivia stood up and offered polite hellos'. "If you'll follow me please." Maria said as she led the way to her office. Sitting down at her desk, she gestured for the two to take a seat. "Please, sit." She waited for them to sit before she began. "You both are cops right?" Both nodded their heads. "What time are your work hours?"

"We normally work from 7 to 5, but sometimes it's later depending on if we caught a case." Olivia said and Maria nodded her head.

"It says here that starting Monday you'll be working part-time." Maria said staring at her paper.

"Correct, from now on my hours will be from 9 to 3." Olivia said and she knew that Elliot was looking at her surprised, new to the information.

"And you'll be there to help with the child?" Maria asked directing the question at Elliot.

"Yes I will." Elliot said nodding is head.

Maria smiled. "Well then, let's go meet your child." She said standing up and leading them out the room. She opened the door to a room where all the kids were playing with toys, blocks, coloring and more. "Now, Abby is a little quiet. She just recently lost her parents and has been taking it pretty hard." Maria smiled sadly. "She's right over there sitting at the table coloring; you can go talk to her." Maria said pointing to a little girl that looked about 7 or 8 years old. She had brown hair that was pulled back into pig tails and had brown eyes.

Breathing deeply, Olivia walked slowly to the table with Elliot following slowly behind. She took a seat at the table while Elliot opted to stand, giving her a chance to talk to the child.

"Hi my name is Olivia." Olivia smiled sweetly at the child.

The girl stared up at her for a moment before she replied with a shaky hi.

"Can you tell me your name?" Olivia asked although she already knew it was Abby.

"Abby, but its short for Abigail." She said quietly.

"What's your friend's name?" Olivia asked gesturing to the brown-haired child that sat next to her.

"Lacey."

Olivia smiled. "How old are you?"

"I'm 7." Abby said.

"Really? I thought you were 30." Olivia said hoping to get a smile out of the child, she did.

Abby smiled shaking her head. "I'm not that old."

"You're not?" Olivia asked acting surprised. "Oh, Lacey must be the 30 year-old." Olivia said nodding her head as if it was true. Elliot smiled seeing the interaction between them.

Both girls giggled. "No silly, Lacey's only 5." Abby corrected. "Are you here to adopt me?" She asked quietly.

"Yea, I am. Do you want to live me?" Olivia asked.

Abby stared at her, thinking it over for a minute. Olivia seemed nice enough to her so she nodded her head offering a small smile. "Can Lacey come live with us?"

Speechless, Olivia was not sure what to say. Handling one child would probably be hard enough, but two? "I…" Olivia began not sure what to say; she didn't want to tear Abby away from her friend, but she wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Please, Lacey's my little sister." Abby begged as tears welled up in her eyes.

Olivia's gaze softened as she stared at both children. There was no way Olivia could separate these two from each other, especially since they were family. That would only be cruel. Turning her head, she stared at her partner asking if it was okay. He offered a smile and nodded his head. Then she turned to Maria who stood behind Elliot.

Maria smiled. "I'll go pull up the paperwork."

**_A/: Please let me know what you think by reviewing, and if you alert this story please take the time to review. No flames!_**


	2. Soft Spot

**_A/N: Yeah, it's been a while since I last updated but I'm trying to get back into this story, so I'm hoping I still have my readers and more. I appreciate all the reviews I got last chapter so let's hope I get the same amount or more. :) Review!_**

_**Someone to Care For**_

**Chapter 2: Soft Spot**

Maria left to go pull up the paperwork, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone with the girls. Olivia turned her attention to Lacey and Abby to see the smiling faces that were planted on their faces. Realizing that she had yet to introduce Elliot, she grabbed his hand, ignoring the tingling sensation she got.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet a very good friend of mines, his name is Elliot." Olivia introduced him to the girls.

"Is he your husband?" Abigail asked innocently.

"Umm…no, he's just a friend." Olivia replied stuttering.

"Is he going to live with us too?"

"Uh…"

"No, I'm not, but I'd be more than willing to come visit the two of you if that's ok?" Elliot smiled and the girls nodded.

After the paperwork was all settled and the girls was allowed to be taken home, all of them piled into Elliot's car, along with Abigail's and Lacey's stuff in the trunk. "Are you girls' hungry?" Olivia asked from the passenger seat as Elliot drove off.

Abigail and Lacey nodded their heads.

"So how about we get some hot dogs and go to the park. Is that okay?" Olivia questioned.

"I love the park! Can you push me on the swings Elliot?" Abigail asked innocently, her shyness slowly fading away.

"Me too!" Lacey exclaimed.

Elliot smiled looking through the rear view mirror. "Sure."

-EO-

Elliot, Olivia, and the two girls sat at the picnic table as they munched on hot dogs and potato chips, with juices to quench their thirst.

"So Abby, what do you like to do for fun?" Olivia asked as she shoved a potato chip in her mouth.

"I like swimming and doing gymnastics." She answered, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Really? You like gymnastics?"

"Uh huh, I started when I was 4. Lacey just started gymnastics this year." Abby replied taking a sip of her juice.

"Do you like gymnastics Lacey?"

"I like it! I'm not very good at it though." She said with a frown.

Olivia laughed at the adorable face she displayed. "I'm sure you'll get better. Before you know it, you'll be jumping off walls and doing flips." Olivia grinned and was happy to see the 5 year-old smile at her.

"Can we go play?" Lacey questioned.

"Sure, just stay where I can see you." Olivia said as Lacey and Abby jumped off the table and ran to the playground. "Why are you so quiet?" Olivia asked Elliot as she collected the trash.

"Just observing. You're great with them." Elliot smiled.

"I think I'm doing okay for now." Olivia smiled and then her smile faded and she grew serious. "I have no idea how to take care of two children. The only person that I had to really care for was my mother. Now I have a child to take care of. Two to be exact." Olivia said as she ran her hand through her auburn hair to relieve some of the tension she was feeling.

"Liv, you're doing great and you will continue to do great. I'm always gonna be here when you need my help. No matter what." Elliot smiled giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks El." Olivia offered a warm smile. "I have to buy a new home. With three people now, it is going to be cramped. Then I have to buy beds and dressers and clothes for them."

"Do you have enough money for all of this?" Elliot asked a little worried. With a cops salary there was no way she would have enough for all of this, though if she needed money he would be more than willing to help her.

Olivia smiled at his concern. "Yeah, my mother left me some money. You would think that with all the drinking she did she would actually be in debt, but ironically enough, more than 350,000 dollars was left to me. Plus, I have some money of my own that I have been saving."

"Jeez, you have more money than I ever had." Elliot said astounded by the large amount of cash.

"I haven't touched the 350,000 dollars since the day she died. I never wanted money I just wanted her to love me." Olivia whispered, clearing her thought to wash away the emotions she was feeling. "But I think I will use some of that money. I want to start a trust fund for the girls, that way they can be set for college." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smirked, wondering why this woman in front of him could ever think she would be a bad mother. "Liv, you are truly amazing, you are going to be a great mother."

"Only because I have you to help me."

"Even without me, you'll still be a great mother, but I am happy that you're letting me help."

"Elliot! Olivia! Come push us!" Abby yelled from the swings, happily swaying back and forth with Lacey.

Olivia smiled at the girls and turned her attention back to Elliot as she stood up. "And I'm happy that you're here." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she walked over to the swing set with a flushed Elliot trailing behind.

-EO-

Elliot and Olivia both walked up the stairs to her home with one of the girls attached to their hips, both sleeping.

"I think you wore them out when you were chasing them." Olivia smiled referring to the game tag Elliot and the girls were playing.

"They wore me out more. My knees are killing me."

"That's what you get for trying to crawl through a tunnel that is way too small for such a big guy like you." Olivia laughed as she unlocked her door.

"You're the one that told them to go through it knowing that I would have trouble trying to squeeze my way through." Elliot mumbled.

"I didn't think you would do it."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Elliot winced as he felt his knee bone crack. "Where do you want to put these two?" Elliot asked referring to the two girls that rested in their arms.

"They can sleep in my bed for now, until I go out and buy them beds." Olivia replied leading the way to her room. She gently deposited Lacey on her bed as Elliot did the same with Abby. Covering them up, she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and followed Elliot out of the room to let them nap.

"I guess I should be going." Elliot said rubbing the back of his neck, not really wanting to leave.

"Stay?" Olivia asked quietly, wanting his company. "We could sit on the couch and watch a movie." She suggested.

"Okay." Elliot smiled, happy to be with her longer.

As they settled on the couch together, she grabbed the remote and started flicking through channels to find a movie. Settling on 'The Lake House', she placed the remote on the coffee table.

"Really Liv? Again?" Elliot smirked, thinking about all the times he watched this movie with her.

"Yes really." Olivia smiled. "You know you love this movie as much as me Stabler."

"Oh yeah, Keanu Reeves is so hot." Elliot said all dreamy, imitating Olivia.

Olivia laughed. "First of all I don't talk like that, and I knew you had a soft spot for my man." Olivia winked.

Chuckling, Elliot shook his head. "No Liv, I have a soft spot for you." Elliot whispered. "I would watch this movie as many times as you wanted me to as long as it kept you happy."

"El?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"Nothing makes me happier than you being here with me, watching a movie that I know you're tired of." Olivia smiled.

Leaning forward, Elliot placed a small kiss on her lips. "Watch the movie Liv." Elliot grinned seeing the surprised look on her face. As Elliot wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled in to his side he couldn't help but smile. Since she didn't get angry or hit him when he kissed her maybe there was something between them. Looking down, he saw a small smile plastered on her face. Oh yeah, there was something between them, but now it was time to find a way to make their relationship progress into something more.

**_A/N: Most of you are probobaly wondering where Elliot's kids are, but I'm not sure if they should be put into the story or not so tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcomed. :)_**


	3. Wanted Comfort

_**A/N: Had some trouble writing this chapter, not knowing exactly how I wanted to end, but I think it's good enough. Thanks for all the reviews I recieved, but i'm hoping to hear from more people. :)**_

_**Someone to Care For**_

**Chapter 3: Wanted Comfort**

Olivia woke up to the sound of laughter coming from her kitchen. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and made her way towards the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw both of the girls laughing as they sat on top of a lying Elliot as they tried to tickle him. Smiling, she leaned against the wall as she enjoyed the site.

Sensing her, Elliot turned his attention to Olivia. "Liv help me!" Elliot laughed as the girls continued to tickle him.

Smiling, she walked over to the three and crouched down to their level. "Whatcha doing?"

Stopping their movements, the girls smiled at Olivia and both said, "Nothing."

Olivia turned her head and grinned at Elliot. "Hmmm, okay." She replied as she stood back up. Looking at the table she spotted 4 plates of pancakes. "Oooo pancakes."

"Olivia!" Elliot exclaimed, surprised that she just left him on the floor with Abigail and Lacey on top of him. "I'm your partner; you're suppose to help me."

"You're on your own buddy." Olivia smirked as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"That's cruel Liv." Elliot laughed as he grabbed both of the girls and picked them up as he stood up. "You two, eat." Elliot said as he deposited each child into a chair.

"El, why are we eating pancakes when it's," pausing, she stared at the clock to see it read 7:22 p.m. "dinner time?"

Smiling Elliot sat down and began to speak. "Well Liv, seeing as you have nothing to eat in this house, you only had a few ingredients, and the girls decided on pancakes."

"Yeah, I have to go grocery shopping tomorrow." Olivia mumbled, not really liking the idea.

"I thought girls loved to shop." Elliot laughed, stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

"Yeah for clothes, and shoes, and uh…lingerie." Olivia smirked, as Elliot started coughing.

"Elliot, you okay?" Lacey asked frowning.

Taking a sip of his drink, Elliot cleared his throat. "Yeah cupcake, I'm okay." Elliot smiled at Lacey. Turning his head, he glared at a laughing Olivia.

"El, are you okay?" Olivia smiled.

"I'm fine. No thanks to you." Elliot grumbled.

"Aww you want me to kiss it and make it feel better."

"Liv you wouldn't be saying that if you had any idea what part you would be kissing." Elliot grinned.

Smiling, she stood up. Diverting her eyes from his, she trailed them down his body stopping right below his waist. "Yea I would." She smirked.

"Liv!" Elliot exclaimed, turning red.

Laughing, Olivia deposited her plate in the sink.

Closing his eyes, Elliot counted backwards from 100, trying to calm himself down.

"Why is Elliot red Olivia?" Abby asked as she finished eating.

"He just ate too much." Olivia smiled.

"When I eat too much I get a tummy ache." Lacey chipped in.

"I'm sure that's what he has too." Olivia said, knowing that wasn't the real reason.

"Can we watch a movie?" Abby questioned.

"Sure, but I have to go to the video store and rent some." Olivia replied, knowing that she didn't have any kid movies.

"I'll go." Elliot said once he calmed down. "Why don't you give the girls a bath while I go get some movies?" Elliot suggested as he stood up.

"Thanks El." Olivia smiled.

"I'll be back." Elliot said as he walked out the kitchen and headed towards the front door.

"Elliot, wait!" Olivia said dashing into the living room. "The girls' things are in your trunk."

"Right. I'll be right back." Elliot replied.

Olivia returned to the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink. "Why don't you girls go watch some cartoons while I get your bath water ready?" The girls nodded their heads and trotted into the living room to watch some Spongebob.

"Liv, the girls' things are by the door!" Elliot shouted into the apartment." I'll see you when I get back!"

"Okay El." Olivia said popping her head into the living room to flash him a warm smile. When the door closed, she made her way down the hallway into the bathroom and started the water, adjusting it so it wasn't too hot or too cold. Satisfied with the water temperature, she went back into the living room and went through the girls' things to find them something to wear for the night. "Girls, bath time." Olivia announced as she urged them into the bathroom.

~EO~

Elliot walked back into Olivia's apartment hearing laughter coming from down the hall. Smiling, he placed the movies he got on the coffee table and his jacket on the couch. He went into the kitchen to make some popcorn, and get some ice and cups for the beverages that he bought.

"Hey you." Olivia smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Hey yourself." Elliot smiled.

"I see you bought me some chocolate." Olivia said producing the Lindor truffles that she had in her hands.

"How would you know that, unless you went through my jacket pocket?" Elliot grinned.

Olivia smiled. "I did no such thing. I just happened to see the bag sticking out of your jacket pocket. Thanks El."

"You're welcome." Elliot smiled as the microwave 'dinged'. Pouring the popcorn into a bowl, he handed it to Olivia. "Here make yourself useful woman." Elliot grinned as he also handed her the rack of pop.

"Sexist asshole." Olivia smirked as she walked into the living room.

Laughing Elliot followed her into the living room with the cups of ice in his hands.

~EO~

As the movie came to an end, Olivia realized that both of the girls were asleep. "I got Abby." Elliot whispered as he gently picked her up and carried her to Elliot's room.

Following his lead, Olivia picked up lacey.

Once the girls were safely tucked in bed for the night, Elliot and Olivia made their way to the living room.

"It's getting late. I guess should be going." Elliot said as he gathered his things.

"Thanks for today El." Olivia smiled.

"No problem." Elliot smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah okay. Night El." Olivia said as she opened the door for him.

"Night Liv." Elliot gave a small wave and made his departure.

Closing the door, she locked it and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and settle down for the night.

~EO~

Elliot woke to the ringing of his cell phone. Reading the clock, it said 1:43. Silently cursing for being woke up so early in the morning, he reached for his cell phone and answered with his professional greeting.

"Stabler." He greeted groggily.

"El…"

Hearing the sound of Olivia's stressed out voice, he bolted up in his bed, fully awake now. "Liv, what's wrong?"

"I can't get her to stop crying."

"Who?"

"Lacey."

"I'll be right there Liv." Elliot said closing his phone and putting on some clothes.

~EO~

Not bothering to knock, Elliot used his key to let himself in Olivia's apartment. His heart constricted at the site before him. Olivia sat on the couch with tears streaming down her face as a very distressed Lacey sat on her lap with big fat tears cascading down her face.

At the sound of the door opening, Lacey turned her head to see Elliot. Sliding off of Olivia's lap, she ran to Elliot's waiting arms. "What's wrong cupcake?" Elliot asked as he scooped her up, but the only response he got from her was more crying. Gently rocking her, he walked to Olivia's bedroom as he whispered to her quietly, passing Abigail on the way.

Abby slowly walked over to Olivia, and deposited herself in Olivia's lap. Using her small hands she gently wiped away the tears on Olivia's face. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry Abby."

"It's okay, it's not you fault. Lacey cries a lot these days."

"Do you know why?"

Abby nodded her head. "She misses mommy and daddy. Especially daddy. She was his little girl."

Olivia nodded her head, figuring that Lacey looked up to Elliot as a father figure.

"Please don't send us back." Abby whispered with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Back where?" Olivia inquired clearly confused.

"To the orphanage."

"Why would you think I'd do that?"

"Because…me and Lacey was adopted before you adopted us but the people gave us back because they didn't want us. Please don't send us back. I like it here." Abby replied as she began to cry.

"Oh sweetie." Olivia said as she began to shush the child. "I'm not going to send you girls back. I love having you both here. And even though Lacey cries, it's okay. She's only a little girl who misses her parents." Olivia said, her own tears falling as well, she understood what it felt like to not feel wanted.

Sniffling, Abby wiped her eyes. "I'm glad you're my new mommy."

Olivia's heart tightened at what Abby said. For a while now, all she ever wanted to be was a mother, and now she was. "Me too Abby."

"Lacey's sleeping." Elliot announced as he walked back into the living room. "Come on Abby; let me tuck you back in bed." Elliot smiled gently.

"Night Olivia." Abby said as Elliot picked her up.

"Goodnight Abby."

When Elliot returned, Olivia was sitting in the same spot when he walked in the door. "Hey, you okay?" Elliot asked softly as he crouched down to her level.

"Yeah." Olivia said distantly. "Abby's afraid that I'm going to send her back."

"I know, I heard." Elliot replied quietly.

"How could she think that I would not want her?" Olivia whispered, talking to herself more than Elliot. "I love that little girl, and Lacey too."

"Shh Liv, it's okay." He replied as she began to cry. He realized that she must have felt unloved since her mom never wanted her. She knew what it felt like to be unwanted. "Liv, the girls know that you love and care for them. It's only been almost a day since we got them, but they know." Elliot said wiping away her tears.

Nodding her head, she offered a small smile. "Thanks for coming over so late."

"I told you I wanted to help you with them. I'm glad you called me."

"I didn't know who else to call." Olivia said sighing as she rested her head on his shoulder, emotionally drained.

"You can always call me. Come on you need some sleep." Elliot said helping her off the couch and watching as she deposited herself on the pull-out bed.

"El, will you stay for the night?" Olivia whispered, not wanting another episode of tonight to happen.

"Do you want me to?"

"Please."

Nodding his head, Elliot took of his shoes and socks. Taking off his jacket, he deposited his shirt as well. Fumbling with his belt buckle, he stopped for a second and looked at Olivia. Though he was wearing boxers underneath he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"It's okay El." Olivia replied, understanding what he was asking.

Stripping of his pants, he slowly slid onto the bed, keeping a safe distance away from Olivia.

Rolling over, Olivia grabbed his arm and placed it around her waist, needing the comfort of feeling wanted for just this single night.

Understanding, Elliot pulled her closer, and gave her the comfort that she needed. Fighting the physical desire that he had for her, he shushed her quietly as she cried in his arms, hoping that his comfort and love would be enough to bring her back from the pain she was feeling.

**_A/N: I'm still undecided if I want to add Elliot's children to the story which is why I haven't mentioned them in the story yet. But if I do add them, I'll most likely downsize their ages because with their real ages in the show, I'm afraid that it will be kind of diffiult to have a relationship with Abigail and Lacey seeing as how they are so much older. What do you guys think?_**


End file.
